


The Guilt of the Night Before

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Guilty George, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George realises his mistake when he wakes up to someone with brown hair that doesn't belong his partner.
Relationships: George Russell/Tatiana Calderón, Jamie Chadwick/George Russell
Kudos: 7





	The Guilt of the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm sorry that this is short but if anyone wishes to see more chapters, I'll be happy to add some in! For the that follow my work, my next story will be a prompt for my baby series which is Lando/Carlos. I didn't write it in this instance as my latest story was another installment for my other series so I wanted to take a break on writing about the same couple twice over. I may start my new series soon which will focus on the lives of Max/Charles and baby Harvey. If you have any prompts or comments, please leave them in the comments! Hope you all enjoy and take care.

George woke up to the streaming sunshine that filtered into the room. He hadn’t closed the curtains properly and now the sun was glaring at him, almost as if it knew what he had done last night. He rolled over in his bed and came face to face with his sleeping companion. His companion had brown hair but it wasn’t the same brown hair that belonged to his usual sleeping partner. It belonged to Tatiana Calderon. 

Fuck.

He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration as he remembered last night’s events. Dancing. Drinking. Kissing. Things going further than they should have. 

He couldn’t process. 

He quickly got up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He locked the door and suddenly felt the urge to throw up as he threw himself down on the floor in front of the toilet. Time meant nothing as he knelt on the floor and emptied his stomach contents. When he was finished, he flushed the toilet and moved so that his back was leaning against the side of the bath. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to control his breathing so that he wouldn’t throw up again. 

Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the door but George was still startled all the same.

“George? Are you alright?”

He was frozen. He couldn’t move, couldn’t answer. 

This had to be a dream. He shut his eyes then opened them again.

More knocking.

“George?”

George looked up at the door. 

This wasn’t a dream. This was real.


End file.
